


Alone in Labor

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Pokémon Mpreg Oneshots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: With the time coming to have his child, N finds himself alone and unassisted in his cabin to deliver his child.





	Alone in Labor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Like my LoZ fic, this is based off a commission I had done by silkyomega. I didn't plan to do a story with this one too, but once I saw the piece I was inspired. The next Pokémon mpreg fic I've got brewing is an Ethan(Gold) x Silver, so stay tuned!
> 
> Oh, one last bit of preamble: Since I'm getting back into Black and White, there may be some details that I could have had N reference but are left out. That's on me, since I'm not finished with the game yet (I'm at best 50% through), so this fic focuses more on this particular moment.

Just inside his cabin from a brisk walk, N put a hand on his swollen belly as a contraction raced through him. Once it passed, N let out a sigh and unbuttoned his pants. As if on cue, the belly that had been pressing down so hard on the band sank. He knew he was in the early stages of labor, given that his contractions had sped up to about an hour apart over the past day. The sun was going down, and the walk to the closest town was just a tad too far to risk having the baby on the side of the road instead. Knowing that, N decided to hunker down, and kicked off his shoes. As his bare feet hit the cold floor, he felt a bit of relief for their swollenness.

Feeling the baby move from within, coupled with a pang of hunger, N waddled over to the kitchen. Opening the freezer, he pulled out a quart of rocky road ice cream, and from the fridge, some cold slices of leftover pizza, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream. He carried the food over to the small loveseat he had in the living room, and put on the streaming service he had on the TV to a random cartoon. Settling himself in, he began to eat, putting the chocolate sauce and whipped cream on both the ice cream and the pizza.

While he was eating, N absent-mindedly rubbed his bump and got lost in thought. The reason he was pregnant in the first place was due to a romantic encounter with Hilbert. The boy had found him after becoming Unova’s champion, and the two shared a night of passion. In the morning, he was gone. N knew it was going to happen, since Hilbert had talked about traveling to the Sinnoh region as his next adventure. Not too long after, N figured out he was pregnant, but unfortunately had no way to contact the other daddy-to-be.

N was lurched out of his train of thought as another contraction ripped through him. _Seriously?_ He thought. This one was closer to the last one, which meant the baby was coming soon. As he felt more movement from within, N put some whipped cream and chocolate sauce on a pizza slice and bit in. There was not much he could do but have the baby himself, given the circumstances. He had already ruled out going into town, and there was not a chance that Hilbert would swoop in to save the day. The midwife he had been seeing throughout the pregnancy traveled two towns over to assist with a high-risk pregnancy, meaning that he would not be back until the morning. With the signals N’s body was sending him, N knew that he would not be able to hold out that long. He briefly considered talking to some of the Pokémon he had befriended around his cabin, but most of them were not nocturnal, meaning they would be asleep or just about around this time.

Realizing he was out of food and that he had spent an episode and a half’s worth of time thinking, N got up to clean up his mess. However, just as he did, he felt a rush of fluid. _Great_ , he thought. _Now my water broke_. Kicking off his pants and boxers, N waddled over to the kitchen and got rid of his trash, and then picked up some paper towels to clean up himself and the floor. After wiping himself and the floor down, N threw the paper towel in the trash, and then picked up his pants and boxers and put them in the hamper. He then took off his shirts and threw them in the hamper as well, before putting on a fresh pair of boxers. Despite his water breaking, N knew that there was still some time until he had to start pushing.

To prepare, N moved a full length mirror he had in his bedroom to the foot of his bed so he could see the process when the time came. He also put a medical bag he prepared for a situation like this on the bed. To kill time, N paced around the house, pausing every so often to bear through a contraction. Eventually, he felt a bit tired, and ended up on the bed taking a little nap.

 

*

 

*

 

After dozing off for an unknown amount of time, N woke up feeling the need to push. He pulled down his boxers, and began to push, trying desperately to remember what he had learned in Lamaze class. Looking down at the mirror, he saw that his body’s instinct was right: he could see the head of his baby. Quickly reaching into the medical bag, he pulled out a blanket before he began to push again. Slowly but surely, N pushed and paused as his body felt the need too. He watched himself in the mirror as his baby was coming out of him, and then finally, the final push.

Rifling through the bag, N got out a pair of scissors and cut the cord. Cries soon filled the room, and as he delivered the placenta, N cleaned off his baby.

“Hello little one.” he cooed. “Welcome to the world.”

He had delivered a healthy baby girl, and pulled her close to his chest for skin contact. Figuring she could use a feeding, he guided her towards his chest, where she latched on and began to drink. As she drank, N thought of the perfect name for the child of his and Hilbert’s.

“Hilda.” he said, smiling at his daughter.


End file.
